Bitting Potter
by Psychotic-Black-Knight
Summary: Harry Wakes up in an alley way with blood everywhere, can he figure out what happend to him? Why is so thirsty all of a sudden? Manipulative!Dumbledore, Ron/Hermiony!bashing, Drarry


**I do not own Harry Potter all rights reserved to JK Rowling**

Chapter one

' _Uhhh… everything hurts, what happened? wha…_ ' the darkness consumed his thoughts.

Harry woke up on the ground utterly confused with a terrible head ache. He crawled to the wall in the ally and leaned against it trying to get his thoughts I order. ' _the last thing I can remember is sneaking out of the house…_ ' that's when it all came back.

~FLASHBACK~

~ 1 month ago~

 _Harry new Dumbledore was keeping tabs on him, wherever he went he saw Mrs. Figg following him, she tried to stay a reasonable distance away while stocking him yet harry could see her around every corner. It was in the middle of the summer right after 4_ _th_ _year; Harry had gotten suspicious of Dumbledore after he allowed a Death Eater to get him alone. He figured that Dumbledore, being the great and powerful wizard he was, was supposed to know everything that happens at Hogwarts. So why, during first year, did he not know Voldemort was possessing Quirlle, or During second year, how he didn't know where the chamber of secrets was, and yet he was able to send a Phoenix that just so happened to know where a hole was to carry them out and also was able to carry 3 children and 1 adult out at once yet couldn't carry one frail old wizard in. Or in 3_ _rd_ _year, he should have known that Sirius was innocent, he could have saved him or helped him or- or- or SOMETHING! Instead he used 3 under aged wizards to help free a supposed mass murder. He didn't even help Harry when his name was pulled out of the goblet he just_ calmly _asked if he had put his name in, no further research into it after Barty Crouch said he had to participate- nothing! And don't get him started on the unexpected portkey to Voldemort!_

 _That made him suspicious enough to ask the headmaster, so the day before school let out Harry went up to the gargoyle and began spouting off types of candy until finally the statue moved at the mention of blood pops_ 'eww that's gross'. _He quietly walked up the stairs and was about to knock on the door before he heard familiar voices speaking "-ust be patient Mrs. Granger, I'm aware that its irritating pretending to care but we need him on our side he's the only weapon we have against Voldemort"_ 'that was Dumbledore!' _"yeah but he's insufferable" '_ Ron!' _"all he does is whine all the time!" "I understand but you only need to continue being friends with him until we can use him to defeat Voldemort, by then the love potions Miss Weasley has been giving him will be potent enough so that Harry will marry her and she will gain his fortune but until-" He couldn't do it any more, without making a sound Harry ran from the entrance and down the stairs. He just kept running until finally he ran into someone. "oof- huh.. oh- uh sorry… uh luna" she just looked at him with her dream filled expression before saying "the_ _seventh floor, across from the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy is a great place to think… just walk 3 times…" an after that she turned and walked away. Now Harry was utterly confused_ 'what did she mean by that' _deciding anywhere was better than here he left to the 7_ _th_ _floor- that is how Harry discovered the Room of Requirement._

 _~Earlier that Night~_

 _\ Harry decided to go for a walk to clear his head so he slipped on his invisibility cloak and silently left his Aunt and Uncle's home. He knew any ward around the house wouldn't catch him because of his cloak and he knew no one would see him leave for the same reason therefore – no stalker. He walked about a ½ mile before removing his cloak and stuffing it in his oversized pockets on his oversized pants. The night air was crisp and cool while the stars glittered above; Harry continued to walk around before he found himself in a small ally near the park. He stopped right when he got near the entrance before seeing a black figure looming ahead, he went to turn around and leave but as soon as he turned he found himself face to face with the same cloaked figure, Harry stumbled backwards further into the ally and the figure followed with an almost predatory creep. Before He could even grab his wand the figure was upon him and all he could feel was a searing pain in his neck. That was the last thing Harry could remember…._

~FLASHBACK END~

"What the bloody hell happened?" he grabbed his neck before removing his had only to see it covered in blood. Franticly Harry searched his neck for any wounds yet found none "what the…" Now that he thought about it, it was supposed to be night why could he see? He looked up only to find the moon shining down on him; Harry began to breathe faster as he began to panic. Harry looked around the ground and found it to be covered in blood and so was his clothes _'was I attacked? Obviously you idiot! But what attacked me and why am I still alive and- and…'_ His thoughts were in overdrive as he began to franticly walk towards his residence. About a block away from his house did his mind calm down enough to register the invisibility cloak still in his pocket, he threw it on and hurried into his home and then into his room – Dudley's second bedroom. By this time it was almost 4 in the morning and harry figured he might as well stay awake and get a shower before this Uncle and Aunt scream at the state he's in.

He got undressed and threw his bloodied clothes un-ceremoniously onto the tile floor before stepping into the boiling spray, with a yelp he jumped out of the direct spray before turning down the hot water. Even on low the water seared his skin "what the hell!" he growled to the water spout before turning off the hot water entirely and keeping the cold on high, after letting the water adjust he slowly got closer to the stream. This time the water was almost perfect "great now there's something wrong with our water, this will probably be blamed on me" he grumbled as he began washing the blood off making a river of red go down the drain "that's a lot of blood…impossible it's just the water making it seem like more" and before his thoughts could travel any further Harry finished his shower and left to his room.

The moment he entered his room Harry located the mirror on the inside of his closet door and he just… stared. The first thing he noticed believe it or not was that he didn't have his glasses on _'why the hell didn't I notice this before I took a shower'_ he cussed at his own idiocy. The next was the fact that his usually forest green eyes were positively glowing with color, it was eerie how the now avada kedavra green color looked as though it was swirling. His skin was also a lot paler and the only blemish he could find on this skin was the lightning bolt scar on his forehead. His eyelashes were longer and his lips were redder and less pale colored. His hair had also grown- a lot, it was now down past his shoulder blades and nearing the middle of his back and had sliver- not platinum blond- but silver stripes throughout it. ' _ok I just took a shower not even 5 minutes ago how the fuck didn't I notice my hair, I get glasses because I could have just forgotten but how didn't I notice all this long ass hair!'_ Harry was now furious with himself was he so caught up with all the blood that he didn't even notice the drastic changes to himself!

He backed slowly up to the wall after the couple minutes he stood starring before closing his eyes and sliding down. Bum bum…bum bum…bum bum… _'what the hell is that!'_ Harry franticly looked around before focusing on the sound and finding that his sight gravitated to his owl Hedwig. _'is- is that her…her heart?'_ Now he was seriously freaking out and was about to have a mental breakdown before he remembered something _'Im a bloody wizard! There has to be something about this in one of my books'_ so quicker than he realized he had already reached his trunk and began rummaging around in it for a book that could help. He had skimmed through almost all of his defense against the dark arts books before he heard the call of his aunts voice "Boy! Get down here and make breakfast!" "Coming aunt petunia!" he called back before realizing that he was still in his boxers. Quickly he threw on a pair of jeans and a baggie shirt before throwing his now long hair into an old hat. So he spent his day as a slave working for his relatives before they finally let him go.

Surprisingly he wasn't tired and felt as though he could run a marathon… for not eating that night he felt great. He soon came across a book he was reluctant to look through 'the monster book of monsters' "what if I am a monster?" he told himself before brushing the thought away. Slowly he stroked the spine, after the hippogriff incident with Malfoy they hadn't used the book much and no one but Hermiony would have read it voluntarily. He looked for anything that might pertain to him before freezing over a sentence ~ increased vision and better senses, pale skin…~ Harry found himself quickly going back to the beginning of the small chapter finding it was a chapter on vampires and ghouls, well more like a paragraph.

 _Vampires and Ghouls are two creatures that are often mistaken for one another. Ghouls are extremely blood thirsty creatures that abhor the light because of the burning effect, these creatures- like vampires- are extremely pale and strong with increased vision and better senses. They are not affected by most magic and can turn into bats to fly. There are many ways to kill a Ghoul, decapitating, burning on a crucifix, and stabbing through the heart are only some of the ways. Vampires on the other hand while still strong and having increased senses along with being more resistant to magic, can in fact cast spells usually wandlessly and wordlessly. Vampires are not as blood thirsty, only needing it to survive. Most Vampires will figure out a schedule of staying awake for days (need less sleep than humans) then feed after which they will sleep for an undetermined amount on hours (less than 12) before continuing the schedule again. Vampires and Ghouls are created when on is bitten by a Vampire, To create a Ghoul a vampire will suck a person dry before giving them a dose of venom that originates from there retractable fangs. To create a Vampire, another vampire will bite and inject venom into the pray before letting said pray bleed out. The only way to kill a Vampire is to bind them with ruins before burning them, then one must scatter the ashes into the sea._

Harry was almost choking on his sobs as he finished the paragraph he was a vampire…right? He had to be- that cloaked figure had to have been a vampire and all the blood left in the ally it had to have been his blood from bleeding out! He was shaking horribly trying to figure this out… he had to drink blood!? Why? He couldn't drink blood! No- He WOULDN'T drink blood! Harry decided that he wouldn't tell anyone about this especially Dumbledore or his 'friends'.

~TIME SKIP~

It had been about a week since Harry Figured out what had happened and to put it lightly- he felt miserable! Harry was unbelievably tired yet couldn't sleep, had an overwhelming headache that wouldn't go away, and worst of all he was constantly thirsty yet no matter how much water he drank it wouldn't stop. Whenever he even looked at his relatives he could feel his canines grow longer and sharper, this led him to stop speaking entirely around his family. That night Harry made a decision to leave the house, of course it was under his cloak. Harry had packed everything he would need along with taking some money from his aunts purse then with forced concentration he cast a wandless shrinking and light as a feather charm on his trunk, this took about 4 tries to get right. He went back to the ally that started all of this and to his surprise, relief, and most of all, fear, the cloaked figure was at the ally. "Wh-who are y-you?" he was slightly ashamed that his voice was hoarse and shaky from non uses and fear, yet kept his head up all the same. Then to Harry's amazement a smooth Baritone Voice chuckled "Obviously I am the one who turned you" there was no hiding the sarcasm that dripped from the sentence. "why?" that was all he could say. "hmm why indeed… I thought you would be coming back here a lot sooner, it seems you have an amazing will" "you di-didn't answer my question-" *cough cough* harry was suddenly seized by a coughing fit before being able to straighten himself out. "Fledgling when was the last time you fed?" "fed? I haven't fed! Im never going to fed on a human!" "Fuck! You were changed a week ago! Any longer than this and you're going to die!" "I'm not feeding on humans" "idiot who said you had to feed on humans! There are plenty of blood banks or if your distanced from one you can always feed off animals for a bit, of course you will have to get human blood eventually.." *cough* "what do u mean- I don't have to kill?" "of course not, if we went around kill everyone do u think we would last long?" The cloaked Vampire stared at Harry for a bit before waving his hand, Suddenly out of thin air popped a IV bag filled with blood. "Here drink this" he said while handing it over. Harry hesitated with a look of fear in his eyes "think of it this way kid, this person willingly gave up there blood. No mess. No killing. Just a person's choice" that made harry feel a lot better about it, before he could even realize his teeth had elongated, his nails had grown sharper, his sclera had dyed black, and to top it off he was salivating at the aroma of blood. Harry reacted like a rabid dog and dived for the blood ripping into it and drinking as quickly as possible and before he knew it the Vampire had supplied him with eight more bags. By the time Harry was done He could barely stand ' _hmmm so tired…._ ' The moment he fell unconscious the cloaked Vampire caught him and looked down on the sleeping face, "awfully trusting for a fledgling" then the ally was empty ones more.


End file.
